A network of devices may communicate over a network and may form part of a system that provides an array of various services. Different devices may provide different services at different times and the system may need to keep track of which services are available at which devices. When a device is added, removed, or modified, for example, the configuration of the system changes. In a system with a large number of devices, this may result in frequent need for reconfiguration, which consumes system resources. Thus, keeping track of available services at different devices may be a challenging task.